This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing internal organs from game animal, such as a deer.
Hunters in the process of field dressing game animals have to remove the anus and anal tract. This operation may be performed with a knife or other cutting tools. However, present tools frequently result in breakage of the intestines and leakage of excrement, resulting in contamination of the meat. The disclosed technology is a sealed system tool that helps to avoid breakage or leakage of the intestines and facilitates clean removal of the anus and anal tract from the deer with other internal organs. Specifically, the disclosed technology may be used without having to cut into the pelvis or the anus of the deer, risking causing excrement to contaminate the deer meat.